


I forgive you

by gingerspice547



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sope, Tokyo Ghoul AU, Yoonseok - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, maybe eventual smut, namjin - Freeform, taekook, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerspice547/pseuds/gingerspice547
Summary: "Once you were at the top, everything else seems boring in comparison to the rise to it" Min yoongi had decided. He was 18 years old, bored out his mind, and the most wanted ghoul in all of Korea.





	1. Into: The most beautiful moment in life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>    "Once you were at the top, everything else seems boring in comparison to the rise to it" Min yoongi had decided.

"Once you were at the top, everything else seems boring in comparison to the rise to it" Min yoongi had decided.

He was 18 years old, bored out his mind, and the most wanted ghoul in all of Korea. "Most wanted, not the most powerful." Yoongi reminded himself. He sat up, crossing his legs and stretching his neck. He learned who the strongest ghoul was while teaching another ghoul about territories worked, and how to stay off of his, a few years ago.

 

"Please let me go, If-if your looking f-for information I'll t-tell you, please just let me go, I swear I-I won't bother you ever again!" The Ghoul cried, scared for their life. They had a kokaku kagune so they were out matched by yoongi who had a ukaku kagune.   
      
Yoongi didn't say anything, but instead punched the ghoul in their mouth, not hard enough to knock them out though. He was curious about what the ghoul had to say it had been awhile since he had heard any good info from anyone. 

"If your gonna say the something than fucking say it, I'm starting to grow tired of hearing your whiny, pre-pubescent voice." Yoongi spat with a coldness that hadn't always been present.

The ghoul started to speak " I-I heard from a friend th-that the Star ghoul was spotted Gwacheon." 

"is he really a half-breed like the rumors say or was that part just made up like the rest."

"I d-don't know but his rank has been raised again." The ghoul replied " He's a SSSS rank now" 

"SSSS rank... so he's two ranks above me. Guess I have some training to do." Yoongi said casually, like he was talking about who was the top of the class and not about how dangerous a humanoid monster that killed and ate people like he did.

"Tell me have you heard the rumor about what eating other ghouls does to someone?" yoongi asked the ghoul.

The ghoul looked like he just shit his pants if he hadn't already. "N-no, what have they said?"

Yoongi just pulled out his famous smirk, the one people said was the last thing you would see before you died. 

"Oh nothing much, just that it will make you immensely stronger than you are now. Probably due to the intake of so many RC cells at once." 

"Y-yeah that's gotta be it" the ghoul squeaked out. 

"well let's see if this rumor holds up, shall we?" And screams filled the night sky.

 

The star ghoul was well known as the strongest ghoul in all of Korea, but had only popped up a few times, all of which in Gwacheon, just like the ghoul has said. 

While the yoongi years ago would have been excited at the challenge of fighting someone stronger than himself. After all he had gone up a rank in the time since then. The yoongi In this present day, was tried and bored of fighting. but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of the target that he painted on his back all those years ago. 

All Min Yoongi wanted was to disappear and fade away back into his mothers arms. Hell he would he even settle for that bastard of a father's arms.

    The sound of footsteps brought yoongi back to reality. He looked towards the start of the alleyway, where light from lampposts were peaking through into his shitty home. While yoongi used to have a nice apartment from killing ghouls and taking their money, no one showed up to challenge him anymore and if they did they didn't have anything to live off of to begin with.  Now he just had a broken down mattress in a back ally in the slums of Seoul to call his home.   
The two men stood at the front of said home now. One of the two was taller than the other and had very broad shoulders. He wore a pink hoodie that covered his face from the rain and jeans that looked like they were hand-me-downs. The shorter of the two also wore a old hoodie and some old sweatpants but both looked brand-new in comparison to his red Converse. Which were caked in mud and were possibly broken. 

Yoongi sniffed the air, they we're both ghouls. What do you two want." His called out his voice as unforgiving and cold as rain pouring down his face.

"We just wanted to see if the rumors of the famous gloss ghoul were true" the short one replied.

Yoongi cringed at the sound of his old nickname the stupid fucking CCG gave him and decided that he wasn't having any of this cutesy bullshit 

"Well they aren't so if you two could leave me the fuck alone that would be great"   
The short one grew annoyed "HE- " it's fine namjoon he's just stressed."  
The ghoul called namjoon backed down 

"and who the Fuck are you" 

"someone who can give you place to stay while your reputation dies out, if you are the gloss ghoul and have just been denying it." The Ghoul had a small satisfied smirk on his face.

"I'm listening" yoongi said, not letting his voice show how happy he was to have a place to sleep that wasn't the streets or how much he wanted to punch the ghoul in his stupid face, which while yoongi could admit was handsome, He wasn't looking for a relationship currently. He instead was trying to find a way to become a nobody.

The ghoul extended his hand for yoongi to take "come with me and I will fill you in on the details."

Yoongi took the his hand and was pulled off the ground. " It's Seokjin by the way" The ghoul said, and they all walked out of the alleyway. The only noises that could be heard was the sound of footsteps and the rain pouring down onto the ground around them.


	2. Intro: boy meets evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Jung Hoseok each day was the same. Get up, go to work, a dance place for toddlers not to far from the slums where he lived. Then come back home, search for food, and hope to not get beat up for trespassing on another's territory, usually fail on the last two, And Finally go to bed dead tired.

Several weeks later

To Jung Hoseok each day was the same. Get up, go to work, a dance place for toddlers not to far from the slums where he lived. Then come back home, search for food, and hope to not get beat up for trespassing on another's territory, usually fail on the last two, And Finally go to bed dead tired.

Today he was at the fourth step of that six step process. Most spots he knew that had frequent amounts of humans walking by it belonged to other ghouls and while Hoseok was a rinkaku ghoul and had lot different talents in a lot of different things. He wasn't a fighter. How could he be when his mom never let him train or hunt when she was alive? Thankfully he was good at dancing which made him fast enough to dodge just about everything, but he got tired doing that after about 30 minutes so it was easier just to lay down and take the beating offered to him. So to say Hoseok was beat up a lot was an understatement, but by this point he didn't actually feel the pain anymore, what hurt the most was their words.  "Useless" "trash" "waste of space and good food" and "Not even good enough to eat" Hoseok had been called them all. 

After wondering around Seoul for some time and even checking some highways were people usually committed suicide, Hoseok decided to take his chances on a alley were a man had died of starvation. He had barely any thing left on his bones and was a ghostly white from a lack of blood. The meal still managed to fill Hoseok up since it was a full course meal compared to what he had eaten in the past few days. Then two ghouls walked into the alley and from there it just it went as well as he had guessed it would.  
         
"Hey you piece of trash, are you even listening?" the ghoul demanded as he kicked hoseok in the back. They had already stabbed him through the stomach when they found him. Their kagunes sharp as they could be. They then proceeded to kick the ever loving shit out of him for about 30-45 minutes. Hoseok stop counting after a while. Maybe because of how much blood he had lost or because he may have had a minor concussion. Either way Hoseok didn't care he just wanted it to be over already. 

"He can't even talk! How Useless can he be?" The other ghoul said. 

"Yes I'm Useless, yes I'm a piece of trash, yes I should just hurry up and die" hoseok thought but didn't say. "Please go ahead and kill me, I couldn't even do what mama wanted me to do right!" 

"Stay safe" she had said and yet here he was almost getting killed every night, and starving during the day. So yes, it would just be easier to disappear like everyone had said he should. 

Footsteps echoed through the alley. They were as fast as the sound of hoseok's heart beating. He turned his head towards the sound. 

It may have been because he was very close to death but to Hoseok the man who was in the entrance looked like an angel cut from the stone of heaven, Beautiful, terrifying, and oh so powerful. 

The light from the street lights outside the alley bounced of the mans platinum blond hair, and icy blue eyes. His stare piercing into the to ghouls beating up Hoseok like a brilliant silver dagger. The man wore two simple silver earrings, an army jacket, a black graphic tee-shirt that said "fight the good fight", skinny jeans, a beanie, and black converse that had been defaced with a sharpie.

"Leave" the ghoul said activating his kakugane. The two ghouls looked confused. "Who the hell do you think you are?" One of the ghouls screamed. "Someone you should be very, very afraid off." The ghoul's tone was dark and almost teasing. He then released his kagune. "You think your hot shit? Cause your n-" hoseok's savior punched the ghoul in the stomach cutting him off.  
         
The other ghoul looked terified and moved his eyes to the ghoul and back to his ally. "You, your the gloss ghoul r-right?" The ghoul moved towards the threat, which looked very bored and very pissed. "That's right but I go by Suga now." He kicked the ghoul and they went flying. 

"Holy shit" Hoseok thought. "This ghoul is the most wanted in all of Korea. He could kill me with one finger if he wanted!

Suga moved over towards him. "You okay?" He asked his voice was soft with a subtle Daegu accent to it. Hoseok then realized that he was talking to him and shook his head, to tired and confused to speak. Yoongi's kindness confused him. Why would the devil in human form, Evil personified, not kill a ghoul who was a C rank and already dying? Why not just let hoseok fade back into his mother's arms? 

Suga spoke again "It's alright, everything will be okay now" Damn it why did those words have to be so calming. Hoseok gave into the searing pain in his head and passed out, not knowing just how much truth and untruth those words held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop chapter 2 is done  
> I plan on doing a chapter from everyones perspective at a point in time but we will stick with yoongi for the first third of the book and then change to jungkook for the second third and finally Jin and namjoon splinting the last third  
> Idk how long this will be since it's my first book tho  
> Anyways if you are confused about any of the terminology from tokyo ghoul I suggest you get acquainted with the tokyo ghoul Wikipedia page because I will be refering to it a lot 
> 
> Also everyone's outfits are mixtures of stuff I think they look good in and references to stuff in songs and other shit  
> Like in this chap yoongis converse have been vandalized by himself because he really hates converse and rms converse in the last chapter where broken because he breaks everything he touches  
> AnywAys see y'all next chapter


	3. Never mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi could get behind revenge, in fact it wasn't like he wasn't living his own form of it.

Several weeks earlier 

Min yoongi wanted to scream at one of ghouls, which had previously brought him to his presumed new home. 

The reason? They had no god damned fashion sense and when yoongi asked seokjin if he had any other clothing he just said "I'm not happy about our clothing situation either but it's the only thing we can afford right now. Also just call me jin and by jin I mean jin-hyung. There is no way in hell im letting you disrespect me in my own house." 

So he then went and asked namjoon who said "If your not happy about it get a job and help us pay the rent and maybe then we can get some better clothes." 

This whole excursion left Yoongi feeling tried and disappointed. But hey, wearing a old pink tee shirt with the words "saucy boi" written in sparkles on it while living under a roof was better than wearing his old mud and blood stained tee shirt while living in an alley with nothing but the sky over his head. 

However the alley did have its perks. For example Yoongi  didn't have to share the alley with two other ghouls that made him do chores like clean the dishes (most of which were just coffee cups with occasional plate that had crusted blood on it) or do the laundry. Back in the alley he would just throw his old Starbucks cups away and he certainly did not eat his meals on a plate. So to say yoongi was having second thoughts was an huge understatement.

He decided the best way to make this whole everyone carries their own weight thing easier, was to talk to the two who brought him in. Maybe ask a few questions like "Hey can I not do chores and instead be on food duty or can you at least tell me why the hell you brought me here" 

Yoongi instead found Jin and namjoon talking to each other in the kitchen. Why the fuck anyone would have intense conversations about RC cells, he didn't know. So he decided to skedaddle the fuck out of there before he was included in anything. 

But of course jin said " oh yoongi, sit down I was just about to go and get you" before he could make his cunning escape.

Yoongi entered the kitchen not in a rush to get to the small circular table in the center of the also small room. There where cabinets lining  the sides of the walls. The stove, sink ( still filled with dishes thanks to Yoongi's procrastination)and oven lay beneath them on one wall. The other had more cabinets, a Microwave and a fridge beside it. Which Yoongi guessed the latter was for meat to be stored in so they could eat it in the future. 

Turing his gaze back to Jin, yoongi asked "What is it Hyung?" As he sat down in a chair facing the two ghouls. 

"Have you ever heard of RC Cells" 

"RC cells? Are they any ghouls who haven't heard of RC cells" yoongi thought but instead said "yeah, but not that much" 

Jin's eyes seemed to have a sheen to them. "Well just how much do you know?"

Yoongi's voice unsure as he said "Well I know that ghouls need to ingest  them to live and that they have a higher amount of them than humans"

"And?" Jin pried. 

"Well due to the intake of them the kagune of ghouls who eat other ghouls become stronger and that's all I know"

"Well, your right but not exactly right." The glean in his eyes had passed. 

"You see RC cells stand for Red Child Cells, because of their appearance which is that of a fetu-"

"Please skip to the important part." Yoongi spit, cutting Jin off, who looked absolutely livid. That is until unbeknownst to Yoongi a hand clasped Jin's from under the table. He immediately calmed down but still was a bit pissed. 

"Hey I'm older than you so don't cut me off unless you wanna go back to the streets"   
Yoongi silently decided not to piss off jin again, and nodded towards the other ghoul. 

"Anyways, they look like fetuses, and their basically liquid muscles that make ghouls, well ghouls." 

Yoongi looked annoyed and confused "Isn't that exactly what I just said?"

Namjoon shot him a look that just screamed shut the hell up. Jin on the other hand, now calm, said "Yoongi you've been nothing but intolerant the whole time you've been here and I think maybe you mood could be brightened. Therefore I've decided to tell you one of my world famous jokes." 

Namjoon looked like he wanted to die at the sound of that news. 

"What do ghouls eat yoongi" 

"What" 

"Raw-men" 

Now Yoongi understood Namjoon's appearance and felt the same way as him.  

"Back to the matter at hand, like Jin-hyung said RC cells are what produce our kagunes or our natural weapons. They are the only material which can hurt ghouls, Which is why the CCG makes their weapons from our kagunes. They come from the kakuho, the organ that stores RC cells. Without it we would probably get ROS" Namjoon explained to Yoongi. 

"What's ROS?" Yoongi asked. Namjoon started off into the distance for awhile, pondering how much Yoongi should know, probably. 

"Nothing you need to worry about right now" he said.

"Well what do I need to worry about right now?" Yoongi asked confused. Namjoon looked at Jin, who nodded letting him now he could say more. 

"Our mission" Yoongi looked even more confused now "and what is that exactly?" 

"To put it in layman's terms to it's to find and kill the person who-"

"who killed my father" Jin cut Namjoon off. there was a light in his eyes, but it was different than the one from there before. That was like a warm hand pushing someone towards the right path. This one was raging fire, tame at the moment but it looked like it could erupt at any second. 

But Yoongi could get behind revenge, in fact it wasn't like he wasn't living his own form of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop chapter 3 is done   
> Sorry this took so long but I haven't been exactly motivated lately   
> However my plan this summer is to have a new chapter out before Friday and after Tuesday every week   
> If it a chapter isn't out by then I'll explain why in this authors notes section that chapter   
> Also if you wanna read chapters sooner then head over to Wattpad because I will usually have chapters up a day earlier over there. My username on there is the same as it is here and literally everywhere else 
> 
>  
> 
> But can we all agree that Love yourself: tear is a bomb ass album because damn  
> My favorite song is probably outro: tear 
> 
> Anyways see you guys next chapter!


	4. Intro: what am I to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Namjoon had already lost his entire family, he couldn't let everyone he cared about die again.

Kim Namjoon had already lost his entire family, he couldn't let everyone he cared about die again.  
But how good was he really doing that, his boyfriends father and his father figure had died and his boyfriend, already had half a foot in the grave from where he was looking. 

Namjoon looked at said boyfriend, rage and despair crossed Seokjin's face. The ghoul was ruled by three things love, hate and what ever was left a child inside of him. The latter of that list already starting to die. It wasn't surprising that Namjoon caught him self thinking about How long it would be before his hate overtook his love. Not just the love for him but everything jin loved felt like it was burning up in the flames of his vengeance. 

But Namjoon promised himself he would be the one thing that wouldn't and grasped his the other Ghoul's hand tighter. Seokjin looked towards him, hate and sadness fading only to be replaced by a wall, no it was a mask.   
The mask that he wore when talking to a female ghoul the other day. She had a ho in stomach as big as the stop sign down the street. He still told her everything would be fine, he still acted like he was fine after she died too,

God damn it all, he needed to stop thinking on past and focused on the present. Namjoon asked Seokjin if he was fine to continue silently, funny how couples did that really. Jin nodded and swallowed hard. "I won't go into details about what happened but to he was killed by a s rank ghoul called the spy."

Yoongi, who had been all snark and sass only a few minutes before now was quite and attentive. It wasn't surprising consider there weren't many ghouls who Hadn't lost their parents or parent yet. 

"My father wasn't a ghoul you see, he found me half dead in an alley way in Gwacheon and thought I was a human child." Seokjin continued "He decided to take me in and raise me on his own "

"He sounds like he a good man" yoongi said softly

" he was, you may have heard of him actually." Seokjin's looked towards yoongi with a smile on his face. It was the type that you could only tell that if it was sad if you too had made it once. " he was the producer and ceo of big hit entertainment."

Yoongi humped up and slapped both of his hands on the table " YOUR ADOPTIVE FATHER WAS BANG SI- HYUK?!" 

"Sit down." Namjoon ordered, Christ that ghoul could be loud when he wanted to be.  
Jin on the other hand just smiled again " yeah are you a fan of BTS?"

Yoongi decided to play the tsundere card and say "Wha- hell no, I just ... had heard of them and your f-father th-that's all." 

It was surprisingly and not surprising in a weird way. Namjoon had already pegged yoongi as a hip hop guy, but bts really? 

Bts was a seven member boy k-pop idol group that started out as hip hop but slowly became more mainstream. They were very popular for a group that came not from the big three of k-pop companies but from humble old big hit entertainment, the company Seokjin's father ran. 

Since Namjoon had been with Kim's for a very long time he got to meet the group when they first debuted, but Seokjin was allways closer to them since he was the CEO's son and older than he was at the time. 

Fuck it all, Namjoon really needed to stop thinking about the past. Those times, good and bad were gone now. He need to look towards the future now, so he looked towards his boyfriend wondering what his reaction to the blatant lie yoongi told would be. 

"Okay what ever you say yoongi" Seokjin said with obvious sarcasm 

And just like that the tension was broken, that was just Seokjin's personality though. He always knew what to say to make everyone laugh and calm them down. 

They sat there for awhile telling funny stories and growing closer. Laughing like they were all friends since kinder garden, and namjoon sat with them wondering if they could stay for ever like this. Just the three of them having fun for ever, but he knew tragedy was bound to strike when it always did. At the time you least expected it. Namjoon didn't care about that though he would be ready for it this time, he had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I’m not super happy with this chapter but I want you guys to have something to read. At the time of writing this it’s been about 2/3 weeks since this chapter was posted on Wattpad and top came out with new music and I like it a lot but summer is also coming to end soon and I still have a lot of homework to do so I have no clue when the next chapter will come out but I want to have one be out before summer ends and this fic will probably be on Hiatus for a while because of school starting. 
> 
> Anyways back to past ginger
> 
> —————————————————————   
> So fuck what I said last chapter   
> Chapters will be out whenever I feel like it.   
> Hopefully tho that will be once a week
> 
> It's just that I have hw, chores, and swim practice everyday
> 
> There is not a lot of room for anything else to wiggle in there 
> 
> Anyways um, pray for the wicked is amazing   
> One of the drunks is my fav song off the album 
> 
> Today is also the day that tg:re ends so I'll probably review that in my other book when it comes out
> 
> Which will be finished first KH3 or this book   
> Find out next time on I forgive You

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading this is my first real fanfic so I'm sorry if it's bad.  
> Also hixtape dropped on the day I am writing this and I'm shook. Daydream is soooo good.


End file.
